goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Susa
|corecolor = |bordercolor = |name = Susa |image = |element = Venus |hometown = Izumo |age = unknown |relatives = Uzume (sister) Kushinada (wife) Himi (daughter) Takeru (son) |hair = Brown |eyes = Brown |japname = (スサ Susa) |gername = Sasu |spaname = Isuza }} Susa (スサ Susa) is an NPC central to a subplot that takes place in Izumo and Gaia Rock in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. He is also confirmed to be an Adept; while his element is never explicitly stated in-game, most evidence suggests that Susa is a Venus Adept. Story A resident of the town Izumo, Susa is the younger brother of the town's mayor figure Lady Uzume and is to be wed to the maiden Kushinada. However, the dragon-like Serpent within Gaia Rock awakens and begins to terrorize the town, leading to the selection by lottery of Kushinada to be the one sacrificed to the Serpent in order to appease it. Susa obviously disagrees with this decision and goes into Gaia Rock to battle the Serpent himself. He brings in barrels of sake (Dragonsbane in the English version) and feeds them to the dragon in order to weaken it by putting it into a drunken stupor. After a while Susa attempts to slay it with the Cloud Brand, but the Serpent is still too strong. It is up to Felix's party to battle and defeat the monster for Susa. challenge the Serpent but fall in battle, and Felix battles the beast himself.]] Following the battle, Izumo celebrates both the defeat of the Serpent and the survival of Susa and Kushinada. After the cutscene in which the two and Uzume thank Felix's party, Kushinada reveals that they plan on having a son together named Takeru, and promises to tell him about "your Felix's great deeds", vowing to herself that if Felix's descendants are ever in trouble, Takeru will come to their aid. , as they appear in a Japanese magazine scan confirming their presence in Dark Dawn.]] Golden Sun: Dark Dawn At some point during the time skip between Golden Sun: The Lost Age and Golden Sun: Dark Dawn, Susa married Kushinada, who would give birth to two kids: Takeru and Himi. He has become much calmer, compared to his youth, and is widely respected by his people. At an unknown point between the two games a massive tidal wave destroys Izumo. Fortunately, Uzume, having predicted what would happen, orders everyone evacuate to the southern portion of Nihan, where they would build Yamata City. Unfortunately, she dies of an illness soon after. Afterward, Susa and Kushinada become King and Queen of the new city. When the Grave Eclipse brings destruction on much of Weyard, Kraden, accompanied by the children of the Warriors of Vale, seek out Susa in order to gain information on the Eclipse. Susa is surprised to see Kraden alive, as the scholar is well over 100 years old. Kraden reveals that he stopped aging due to his exposure to the Golden Sun, a fact which amazes the young Adepts traveling with him. Susa reveals that his daughter, Himi, has been unconscious since the Eclipse began, and while Kushinada has been leading prayers, nothing has been able to wake Himi. Suddenly, Kushinada collapses from exhaustion, so Susa rushes to tend to her. Matthew and his group rush to see what has happened. Suddenly, the Third Eye, a treasure Matthew had found earlier, reacts to Himi's presence and combines with Himi, waking her. Susa is initially frightened and angered that something has happened to Himi, but is relieved when he realizes she is okay. Susa then hears Himi give a prophecy on how to stop the Grave Eclipse; the Adepts must find Umbra Gear that will protect them and allow them to fire the Apollo Lens, ending the eclipse. Because the Third Eye has granted her the Psynergy necessary to find the Umbra Gear, Himi announces her intention to accompany the Adepts. Susa reluctantly lets her go, as he realizes that her destiny is to help stop the eclipse. Quotes *In Izumo: :woman: (thinking) What if losing Kushinada makes Susa return to his wild ways? I hope he fights the serpent... If he loses, at least he won't have to bear living without Kushinada. *In Gaia Rock: :Susa: (thinking) Who do they think they are? I'm the only one who can save Kushinada. *Outside Gaia Rock: :'Susa:' "You're going to tell Kushinada that you defeated the serpent, aren't you?" ''(If Felix says no) "Please, you were the ones to defeat it, so you should be honest and accept credit." :Susa: (thinking) Kushinada is safe... that's all that matters! =Cultural reference= Susa's name is a shortening of "Susano" from the Japanese Kushinada legend. This diminution is likely intended to reflect the fact that Susa, unlike Susano, is not a god. But like Susano, Susa sets out to save the maiden Kushinada from a dragon, uses sake to weaken the dragon, beheads it with a powerful sword, and afterwards marries Kushinada. Takeru is a reference to Prince Ousu, a future wielder of the Kusanagi no tsurugi, latter titled Yamato Takeru ("The Brave of Yamato"). Category:Characters Category:Non-player characters Category:Characters in Golden Sun: The Lost Age Category:Characters in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn Category:Venus Adept Users